


Art Class

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: subrosa_tennis, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji has an assignment for his art class. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Class

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for [](http://subrosa-tennis.livejournal.com/profile)[**subrosa_tennis**](http://subrosa-tennis.livejournal.com/) [here](http://ghost-racket.livejournal.com/10365.html).

Oishi gasped and and tilted his head back at the touch. "Are you sure this is for your art class?" he asked, a little breathless.

Eiji giggled. "Nya, Oishi, of course it is!" He dipped his finger into the jar of body paint again and drew a squiggly green line on Oishi's stomach. Well, it wasn't quite the truth, but his boyfriend didn't need to know that. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, this just seems a little... odd, for a class."

Eiji switched to the blue jar and drew another squiggle, on Oishi's inner thigh that time, drawing out another gasp. "It's university art. We can get away with anything."

When Oishi seemed to give in to that point, Eiji grinned and ghosted his hand over Oishi's cock, which was hard from all the touching by then, making Oishi groan. "Besides, doesn't it sound like fun?"

"Yeah, okay," Oishi breathed.

"Cool. Cuz, you know, we're almost done," he laughed. "At least this part anyway."

Oishi nodded. Eiji finished some yellow swirls on the backs of his partner's legs and then pronounced him finished.

"Okay, so lie down on that," Eiji told him, pointing to the huge piece of paper that had been laid out on the floor. Oishi gave him a strange look, possibly because there was one very noticeable area of his body that had been completely neglected, but there was no way Eiji was going to have paint inside of him. That was just not cool. "Just trust me," he added, and Oishi smiled a little and laid down carefully on the paper.

"Like this?"

"That's fine. Whatever's comfortable," Eiji smirked. This was going to be fun. "Nya, you look hot like that."

Oishi blushed lightly, which was completely visible because his face wasn't covered in paint either. "Eiji..."

Eiji laughed and reached for the jar he hadn't used yet, hidden among the paint jars, and walked over to the paper. He settled himself next to Oishi on his hands and knees, leaving bright blue marks on the paper from his legs. He then used the hand he hadn't been painting with to stick two fingers inside of the jar.

"Eiji, that's-"

"Not paint," he giggled. "Relax, nya? I know what I'm doing."

He slid one finger inside of himself and then two. It didn't take long for the uncomfortable feeling to go away and soon enough he was adding a third, rocking back and forth against his hand. When Eiji thought he was ready, he pulled the fingers out, whimpering slightly at the empty feeling that caused. He then climbed on top of Oishi, hovering over him.

"I want you," Eiji said softly, eyes half closed. He knew he looked embarrassingly uke like this, but that was sort of the point.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Eiji breathed and lowered himself onto Oishi's lap. They both groaned. Eiji stayed still for a few moments, letting his body adjust. After what seemed like forever he began moving, slowly at first but then he picked up the pace to something better for both of them. The sounds of their pants and moans filled the small apartment. When Oishi's movements changed slightly, Eiji wrapped the lubed hand around his cock and jerked himself off, knowing that his partner would climax soon. They came within seconds of each other and Eiji collapsed against Oishi's chest once he was spent, panting heavily.

"Art class?" Oishi asked once he'd caught his breath.

Eiji giggled. "Well... maybe. Depends on how it came out, nya."

When they felt like getting up, they got off of the paper carefully so they didn't rip it and looked down at the paint marks.

"You can tell," Oishi blushed furiously.

"No you can't," Eiji rolled his eyes at his partner, but really, Oishi had a point. You could tell what had happened, at least somewhat. "Come on, we should go in the shower and clean this stuff off while the paper dries."

"You're not really going to hand that in, are you?"

"Nya, I'll find something to do with it," Eiji grinned.

Oishi looked even paler at that. "Eiji..."

"Don't worry, Oishi~"

"I can't help it. I know that look."

"Oishi's being mean, nya," Eiji whined.

Oishi sighed in response. "Come on, let's go get this paint off."

A few days later, Fuji found a rolled up tube of paper outside of his apartment. Curious, he brought it inside with him and he laid it out on the floor. Oh... my. He chuckled a little. Well. It seemed Eiji had one upped him... at least for now. He rolled the long sheet back up and hid it in the bedroom closet, all the while thinking of how he would get Tezuka to agree to having a camera in the bedroom... maybe something to do with his photography class...


End file.
